Skip And Sqak 4
=Skip and Sqak 4= Edit Comments023,248pages on this wiki |} Skip and Sqak 4 is an upcoming 4th installment of the Skip and Sqak Series developed Namcom. The game is confirmed to come out in June 2014. The game takes place before the Next Gen, with the SSFF trying to save the world from a new villian with the help of the Pasiku Warriors. As the third game shows Skip's origins, this game will show about Sqak's origins. The game is developed on the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It was originally going to be out on May 2015 but it was reschedualed to June 2014 due to half development being done. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Skip_and_Sqak_4# show Development History A fourth installment for the Skip and Sqak Series is rumored in references: *In Returns, Dr. Tron asks Queen Aleena, "If we don't meet this Samos guy? Can we meet him in Skip and Sqak 4?" *Sometimes if you hit Gnaffle in Back In Action, he'll say "Let's hope your fourth game does NOT involve hitting me!" *If you die during the boss fight with a mutated Ted Metal in Back In Action, he'll respond "Don't worry, maybe in Skip and Sqak 4 you'll finally chin me!" Skip and Sqak 4 has never been thought off until late 2012. The consoles will depend if the next generation consoles are out. Not even a trailer was confirmed but the game is believed to come out near 2015 or what ever date the new generation consoles will come out. Namcomwill start making concept art and find a way to upload them on the internet if any possible way. The project was never worked on so it'll take a few years to make the whole game, starting with 2013. Nothing has been decided for the fourth installment since it takes me nearly a whole year to create a full game of Skip and Sqak. Namom took a break working on the project to work on Battle For The Neverhood Fight 4 Victory. The fourth installment is believed to be a slim for now and will possibly that a easter egg will be shown in somewhere in 2014. Namcom will try to work on the Skip and Sqak 4 as soon as the other games are finished but it was originally going to come out in 2012, but it was reschedualed on a later date and Back In Action took it's place. When news that the Playstation 4 is coming out, this game will be released on that console along with the Wii U and Xbox 360. The development of the game will start possibly near April 2013. The story in the game is never decided, but it is believed Skip and Sqak will face a mysterious mastermind with an evil plan. If Namcom is done with the Next Generations Reboot, Skip and Sqak 4 will be indevelopment if possible. Just like Skip and Sqak 2 and 3, the game will also have a darker tone once again. Skip and Sqak XD: Chaotic Galaxy | Skip and Sqak XD: The Game is a video game adaption to the TV Series Skip and Sqak XD. It is released in Fall 2014 for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PlayStation Vita. The story seems to take place during the events of Season 1, with RED stealing a gadget that can protect an entire planet and reprogram it to become a planet destroying machine and SSFF, WASP, GIRL and RAVI all have to stop the villains before they reprogram the gadget. The game recieved mixed to postive reception from critics who praised the game's long length, combat system and level design but criticized it's repetitive gameplay. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Skip_and_Sqak_XD:_Chaotic_Galaxy# show Gameplay SSXD: The Game is a 3D action adventure game that involves SSFF, WASP, GIRL and RAVI exploring planets, protecting Blue Ant Bases fighting hostile aliens and the despicable RED. Each character has their own weapons which more can be bought with coins, and killing enemies gives the characters experiences to upgrade extending their health and strength. The game also has vehicles that can be driven in some planet levels. Playable SSFF *Skip *Sqak *Croco *Tubby *Robin *Cynder WASP *Stingo *Blinky *Samantis *Riot *Logan GIRL *Kyra Kross *Sarah *T1na *Megan *Maid RAVI *Ravi *Tara *Tek-5 *Cherry *Bruter Story In the Galaxian High Ship, SSFF were called down by Dr. Tron who shows them his new invention that can protect an entire planet from evil invaders like RED called the "Global Radiation Shield". With that gadget, all the planets in the galaxy will be safe from the evil Red Ant invasions. Skip, Sqak, Croco, Tubby, Cynder and Robin volunteer to help Tron go activate the first GRS on the Blue Ant Space Station only to get ambushed by Melvin who kidnaps Tron, summons a monstrous Thunder Flash to destroy the heroes, and vanishes with the captive simian. After defeating the Thunder Flash, SSFF learned that Melvin has sent Ty, Bruno, Jerry, Lance, Egghead and Dr. Keef to cause mayhem in the galaxy. With WASP missing on Planet Prickly, GIRL trapped under an avalanche on Snow Flake Comet and RAVI stranded on Planet Dune, the heroes have to bring them all back together to thwart RED and rescue Tron. After recruiting the 3 lost teams, SSFF go on a journey to stop RED while trying to find out where they're keeping Tron. The four teams venture across the galaxy, exploring planets and defeating members of RED and their terrestrial minions. During the journey, SSFF rescued Tron from Lance's Acid-Free Submarine. Later on, the teams learned that their close weapons selling program Weaponized Arsenal Robust (W.A.R) is secretly selling illegal weapons to RED who payed them heavily with Priceless's money. After capturing and interrogating W.A.R's owner Carl Nuclearo, the wimpy CEO tells the teams that RED is using all those illegal weapons to turn the GRS into a planet destroying entity. SSFF tries to thwart RED on Planet Xoon, it turns out RED is still keeping Tron prisoner and the one SSFF saved was actually a robotic doppelganger named "Dr. Trap". After destroying Trap, the teams need to find the real Dr. Tron who knows the GRS's weakness. The teams discovered the real Dr. Tron frozen solid on Snowball Iciclosis and thaws his frozen prison. With their simian scientist back, SSFF, WASP, RAVI, and GIRL all head to RED's destructive GRS that is prepared to destroy every planet in the galaxy. Melvin and his RED team fight the teams in the center core of the GRS, with the teams winning the battle successfully. The damage from RED's Defense Weapon causes the whole GRS to malfunction, expelling the villains and transporting the teams back to Galaxian High. Afterwords, Captain Salt tells the teams that the GRS is unfortunately destroyed but Dr. Tron is pleased because an invention like that nearly threatened Galaxian Sector and the whole galaxy. Salt then gives SSFF, GIRL, RAVI and WASP all medals for their victory of saving the galaxy and stopping RED once again. Meanwhile, after the credits, RED are all stranded on a debris of the GRS slowly drifting back to Xoon. Egghead suggests he can sing to pass the time, much to the other villain's annoyance. Levels/Planets Galaxian Sector *Galaxian High (hub world) *Galaxian Satellite Station (BOSS: Thunder Flash) *Planet Prickly *Snow Flake Comet *Planet Dune Enterprise Generating Globe (E.G.G) Inc. Egghead works as the chairmen of the Eggnoid's E.G.G to gather weapons for RED's GRS. *Outside E.G.G *Security Towers *Eggbatory *Eggnoid Depot (BOSS: Eggnoid Mutant) *The Boiler Facility *Scrambled Prison Cells *Yolk Sewers *E.G.G Building (BOSS: Egghead) Planet Forestria Ty Wombat was sent to establish a saw mill to chop down all the trees in the woods and set up a saucer factory in it's place. *Forestria Glade *Lumber Yard *Rhinobra BBQ *Saw Mill (BOSS: Saw Machine) *Log Chopping Section *Lumberjack Camp *Tree Cutting Area *Construction Site (BOSS: Ty Wombat) Magma Crater On a giant molten rock in the middle of a huge asteroid field, Jerry rides in his Shell Bot to search for any remaining lava pools to gather lava energy for RED's GRS. *Crater Field *Coal Tunnels (Top) *Coal Tunnels (Bottom) *Lava Ocean (BOSS: Lavathan) *Volcanic Hills *Asteroid Chunk Mine *Lava Syphon Machine *Shell Bot (BOSS: Jerry) Planet Toxicate This giant ocean of acid is where a secret weapon built by Red Ants sunk into long ago. Lance uses his Acid-Free Submarine to find and locate the weapon for RED's GRS. *Acid Sea Harbor *Docking Station *Sub Surface *Seafood Kitchen (BOSS: Chef Chowder) *Pipe works *Submarine Freezer *Submarine Halls *Control Room (BOSS: Lance) Planet Gekka Bruno Toad sets up a military outpost for mercenary Warts to train their strength through deadly obstacle courses. *Target Course *Mine Field *Wart Guarding Post *Wart Base (BOSS: Wart General) *Wart Bunker *Underwater Drain *Wart Battle Field *Bruno's HQ (BOSS: Bruno Toad) Planet Amazonia Queen Priceless is mining for artifacts in the ancient Amazonia Temple with the help of outlawed Dingcats. *Rainforest *Quicksand Swamp *Jungle Path *Amazonia Temple (BOSS: Immortal Guardian) *Dingcat Camp *Carnivorous Plant Garden *Amazonian Temple *Priceless Manor (BOSS: Queen Priceless) Gloomy Moon Dr. Keef has built himself a factory on this dark moon where he upgrades E.G.G's weapons and constructs powerful ones. *Crater Plains *Robot Scrapyard *Outside the Factory *Security Zone (BOSS: Security Banana Bot) *Reject Area *Inside the Factory *Weapons Conveyor Belt *Factory BRAIN (BOSS: Dr. Keef) Weaponized Arsenal Robust (W.A.R) Network The teams discovered W.A.R network has been selling illegal weapons and gadgets to RED, and decide to question the network's CEO Carl Nuclearo. *W.A.R Business Facility *Restricted Area *W.A.R Sewers *Outside W.A.R Building (BOSS: W.A.R Ultra Tank) *Nuclear Section *Technology Exhibit *Staff Hallways *Carl's Office (BOSS: Carl Nuclearo) Planet Xoon The teams head to Xoon to defeat RED and stop their GRS from destroying planets once and for all. The city is inhabited by two species, Red Ants and Flashers. *Xoon Desert *Flasher Caves *Xoon Village *RED Inc. (BOSS: Heavy Arm Flasher) *Xoon City *Red Ant Buildings *Xoon Palace (BOSS: Dr. Trap) Snowball Iciclosis A frozen ice planet where RED are imprisoning the real Dr. Tron deep in the ice. *Blizzard Fields *Icy River *Snowflake Forest *Frost Fountain (BOSS: Snowathan) *Snowy Mountain *Deep Glacier *Icicle Caverns *Ice Cube Prison (BOSS: Icicle Guardian) RED's Global Radiation System RED has successfully reprogrammed the GRS to destroy planets instead of protecting it. Now SSFF, RAVI, WASP and GIRL all have to stop the GRS and RED from destroying billions of innocent planets in the galaxy. *GRS Radiation Shield *GRS Firewall *GRS Defense Hall *GRS Power Core (FINAL BOSS: RED Defense Weapon) Enemies All enemies in the game play in a role on how much health or strength they got. *Grunt (Weak) *Speedy (Weak) *Soldier (Medium) *Brute (Big) *Tank (Strong) *Boss (Strongest) Flashers Flashers are electrical reptile creatures who work as Melvin's servants. They can be found in Galaxian Sector, Xoon and RED's GRS. *Flasher (Grunt) *Zapper (Speedy) *Shooter Flash (Soldier) *Armored Flash (Brute) *Tank Flash (Tank) *Thunder Flash (Boss) Eggnoids Eggnoids are egg-like aliens of the E.G.G Inc who work for their chairmen Egghead. *Scrambled Egg (Grunt) *Sizzling Egg (Speedy) *Poached Egg (Soldier) *Yolk Egg (Brute) *Boiled Egg (Tank) *Yolktopus (Boss) Rhinobras Rhinobras are Rhino-Cobra hybrids who are illegal lumberjacks helping Ty demolish the trees in Forestria. *Ugly (Grunt) *Slasher (Speedy) *Smacker (Soldier) *Rammer (Brute) *Hard Shell (Tank) Coalroid Coalroids are creatures made of magma that inhabit the Crater Rock. *Rocky (Grunt) *Lava Squirt (Speedy) *Heavy Arm (Soldier) *Pointy Rock (Brute) *Shellkon (Tank) *Lavathan (Boss) Gillyan Gillyans are fish-like creatures who work for Lance in his acid-proof submarine. *Hooker (Grunt) *Jet Stream (Speedy) *Water Bomb (Soldier) *Anchor (Brute) *Chumpback (Tank) *Chef Chowder (Boss) Warts *Trigger (Grunt) *Crackle (Speedy) *Bullet Head (Soldier) *Knuckle (Brute) *Bucket Head (Tank) *Wart General (Boss) Dingcats Dingcats are female dingo-cat hybrids who work for Priceless on Planet Amazonia. *Whipper (Grunt) *Razor (Speedy) *Vicious (Soldier) *Fat Kitty (Brute) *Big Bad Cat (Tank) Robot Monkeys Dr. Keef's personal robotic servants who are totally inventive and bonkers as Keef himself. *Monkey (Grunt) *Plugged (Speedy) *Boom Banana (Soldier) *Bigfist Gorilla (Brute) *TBA Frostimals Frostimals are ferocious animals that inhabit Snowball Iciclosis. *Snow Brawl (Grunt) *Frost Bite (Speedy) *Yeti (Soldier) *Ice Slam (Brute) *Blizzard Breath (Tank) *Snowathan (Boss) *Icicle Guardian (Boss) Vehicles Through out the game, the teams ride on certian vehicles. *Brawler Ball *Aquaphant *Ground Shark *Boulderdillo *Star Hornet Trophies/Achievements The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game have trophies and achievements. *Space Ranger (Beat the game on Easy Mode) *Planet Defender (Beat the game on Normal Mode) *Alien Warrior (Beat the game on Hard Mode) *SSFF (Beat the game with Team SSFF) *WASP (Beat the game with Team WASP) *RAVI (Beat the game with Team RAVI) *GIRL (Beat the game with Team GIRL) *Bombs Away (Kill 100 enemies with Skip's Bubble Bomb) *Stinger Reloaded (Kill 100 enemies with Stingo's Stinger Gun) *Outta My Way (Kill 100 enemies with Ravi's Jet Beak) *Whip it Good (Kill 100 enemies with Kyra's Whip) *Getting Stronger (Fully upgrade one whole team) *Galaxian's Army (Upgrade all characters) *Welcome to Galaxian Sector (Complete all Galaxian Sector levels with any team) *Cracked Egg (Complete all E.G.G Inc. levels with any team) *Tree Hugger (Complete all Planet Forestria levels with any team) *All Mine (Complete all Magma Crater levels with any team) *Intoxicated (Complete all Planet Toxicate levels with any team) *At Ease, Soldier (Complete all Planet Gekka levels with any team) *Doom Raider (Complete all Planet Amazonia levels with any team) *Moon of the Apes (Complete all Gloomy Moon levels with any team) *W.A.R is Heck (Complete all W.A.R Network levels with any team) *Coming Xoon (Complete all Xoon levels with any teams) *Nothing Ice to Say (Complete all Snowball Iciclosis levels with any team) *Congrats! (Complete all GRS levels with any team, and beat the game) =Skip and Sqak Back In Action= Edit Comments024,380pages on this wikiAdvertisement |} |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align: top;" |'Developer(s)' | style="width:17em"|Namcom |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Publisher(s)' |Nintendo, Sony and Microsoft |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" |'Platform(s)' |PlayStation 3 Wii Xbox 360 PlayStation Vita Nintendo 3DS Wii U |- style="vertical-align:top" |'Genre(s)' |'Action' Adventure |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Release Date(s)' |- | colspan="2"|(Wii, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360) November 18 2012 (NA) November 30 2012 (EU) December 15 2012 (AUS) January 14 2013 (JP) (3DS, PlayStation Vita) March 24 2013 (NA) April 21 2013 (EU) April 26 2013 (AUS) May 6 2013 (JP) |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Mode(s)' |- | colspan="2"|Single Player, Multi Player |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Rating(s)' |- | colspan="2"|Everyone 10+ |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" |'Media Included' |Violence, Mild Language, Comic Mischief |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" |'Predecessor' |Skip and Sqak Returns! (2011) |- style="vertical-align:top" |'Successor' |Skip and Sqak Rangers (2013) |} Skip and Sqak Back In Action is a sequel Skip and Sqak Returns!, and the second game in the Next Gen Reboot. It is developed by Namcom and released for the Wii, PS3, Wii U and Xbox 360 in Fall 2012, and later Spring 2013 on the 3DS and Playstation Vita. It is also the first game in the series to be on the Nintendo Wii U Console. The game features the return of many characters in the previous games and the Anime, like Gnaffle, Ted Metal, Egghead, Advisor Veger, and even Blobby. The story is when Professor X2 teams up with one of the duo's old enemies, Adviser Veger, to build a mind controlling device to enslave the world. Now it's up to Skip, Sqak, Tubby, Croco, Cynder and Robin to save the world from these mind control devices. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Skip_and_Sqak_Back_In_Action# show Playable *Skip *Sqak *Croco *Tubby *Cynder *Robin Advertisement Gameplay The game is built with the same design as Returns, with the 4 characters playable but with Cynder and Robin as well. The enemies you fight in the game are Mutants possesed by the Ant Pod and Red Ants. Each Mutant has their own abilities by their animal species, and there can also be a strategy on how to defeat them. In each world, the players encounter old friends Skip and Sqak met through the years. Each characters you play as each have their own abilities and combos, and if the game is in co op mode, characters who die puff up like balloons and float around until another player hits them, but if all 4 die at the same time they'll all pop. =Super Mario 3D Challenge/Bosses= Edit Comment124,788pages on this wiki < Super Mario 3D Challenge Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_3D_Challenge/Bosses# show Bosses 10 Reasons Why Beards Are Not HelpingShaving a beard is one of the toughest decisions a man can make in his life, but just think, you could wear plaid again.Promoted by Gillette New Enemies Hammer Bro.'s new sub-species Chargin' Chuck's sub-species *Chargin' Chuck (blue): Will charge as soon as it see you. *Diggin' Chuck (brown): Will dig up rock and toss them. *Passin' Chuck (yellow): Will toss out american footballs. *Confusin' Chuck (green): Will toss out baseballs. *Clappin' Chuck (red): Will jump and clap over their heads. *Splitin' Chuck (purple): Will split into triplets and charge as soon as they see you. *Explodin' Chuck (black): Will kick soccer ball bombs. *Flamin' Chuck (orange): Will charge the player, sometimes, leaving a trail of fire and shooting fireballs. *Freezin' Chuck (cyan): Will charge the player, sometimes, leaving a trail of ice and shooting iceballs. Blargg's sub-species *Blargg: Lava creatures that attempt to bite down on Mario (like SMW2YI/YNI). *Magmaargh: Blargg that move towards Mario in a wave-like movement (like SM3DL/NSMBU). *Magmaw: Magmaargh that circle a certain place. *Charvaargh: Magmaarghs that completely jumps out of lava. *Nep-Enut: Blarggs that make their home in water. *Yci-Enut: Blarggs that make their home in snow. *Sandmaargh: Magmaarghs that attempt to bite down on Mario in sand. *Aquamaargh: Magmaarghs that attempt to bite down on Mario in water. *Frostmaargh: Magmaarghs that attempt to bite down on Mario in snow and frozen water. *Blue-Lava Charvaargh: Charvaarghs that are made out of blue lava. *Thundermaargh: Magmaarghs that are made out of electricity. *Thundermaw: Magmaws that are made out of electricity. They, unlike normal Magmaws, shoot electric balls. Other new sub-species *Bone Mole *Bone Wiggler *Bone Rex *Bone Magikoopa *Fire Pokey *Fire Spike *Blue Splorch *Inksplorch *Mega Blurker *Big Blockstepper *Big Skipsqueaks *Piranha Creeper Egg *Ink Blooper (Blooper from SMS) *BlooP-OW New especies *Cavedillo *Wollballer *Magnector *Frogoodbad *Seapoihorson Development Back In Action was revealed in January 2012 on E3. Before they began the development, Namcom asked fans how they want the game to be so there were many voted wishes. Such as wishes for a free roaming environment, more playable characters, and the return of the character Advisor Veger. Namcom announced that many old friends from previous games and Anime will appear in this game to make the game more unique. The PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 was in development first, while the Wii U, 3DS, and Vita began development a month later in February. The Wii U version was more developed on the controls, displaying a full map, status and character select on the Gamepad. The Xbox 360, PS3, 3DS and Wii Version doesn't have the map feature but they do have the character switch on the D pad. The PlayStation Vita version has the same as the Wii U Gamepad, only the Map and Character Wheel are both smaller to avoid covering up the screen. The game's release date took the place of Skip and Sqak 4, which was pushed back to 2015. The story of this game was originally going to be the companian 3DS version of Skip and Sqak 4, but it was changed completley. Namcom also stated that many old places from the Anime will appear as levels for this game. A demo for the game was downloadable for the Playstation Network and Xbox Live, but it failed to reach into the Wii Ware due to more development on the Wii Version. The 3DS Shopping Channel was able to add the Demo from June 12 to October 7 2012. A sneak peek ad was show on the July Issue of Nintendo Power, while advertisments were aired on the TV and Internet. Namcom stated that it took the development team actually a whole year as they revealed that Back In Action began development a week after Skip and Sqak Returns on November 26 2011. Story After the events of Returns, Professor X2 sends Madame Rosalina to a tight security prison as punishment for her failure, and goes to Advisor Veger who builds the "Ant Pod", a helmet device that turns people into mindless drones and obey X2 and Veger. The evil duo decide to use the Ant Pods to take over the world. Meanwhile, Sunny City is having an election to become the new president of city council and the Island Rulers pose as the candidates. X2 and Veger both sign in as candidates too by disguising themselves as "Mustachio" and "Geeky" and they give away the Ant Pods to the voters so they can brainwash everyone into voting for them, thus winning the election. Skip, Sqak and all their friends get an Ant Pod too, but the duo and Croco, Imp and Tubby's Ant Pods keep shocking them. Gexy Gecko sends Red Ants to attack the palace, and after the five heroes and Aleena defeated them persue Gexy in his crash site of the Island-Tizer 2. After dealing with Gexy, the gang realized the Ant Pods turned all their friends into hostile drones that obey X2 and Veger. When the rulers found out about X2 and Veger's plan, they tried to call the authorities but they end up being possesed by special Ant Pods that will destroy all the Ant Pods once destroyed. The gang fought and defeated their brainwashed friends but Dib fled before the fight. Before they get to Tron, Skip, Sqak, Croco, Tubby, Cynder and Robin need to free alot of those under the Ant Pod's control so they go all over the world trying to destroy every Ant Pod. Along the way, the six meet old freinds who help them on their quest. X2 and Veger, now the presidents of Sunny City Council, order their Red Ants to build a Space Station as their secret headquarters and distrubute Ant Pods all around the world. After freeing many islands from the Ant Pods, the gang finally fight the mind controlled Dib on top of a giant mountain of junk along with Veger. Once freeing Dib, Veger flees to his and X2's space station and the gang go to Xoon to find Sekto trapped inside a machine that syphons his Dark Iku into the Ant Pods. When freeing Sekto, the Iku drained Ant decides to help them take down X2 and Veger by opening a portal to their lair. To open the portal, Sekto needs to get his powers back from Dark Iku Gems, which are being guarded by Monsterous Creatures (not from the Ant Pod) so the gang go collect the Dark Gems and defeat the monsters. Once getting all the Dark Gems, Sekto opens the portal to Veger and X2's Space Station where the gang fight their way through Red Ants and brainwashed folks. X2 and Veger then turn on their latest invention the Red Ray all around the earth, turning everyone except the gang into brainless slaves of the Red Ants. The gang confront X2 and Veger who touch the Dark Iku beam, turning them to a giant beasts. When the gang defeat X2 and Veger, they both throw a tantrum which ends up destroying the Red Ray and they escape in Veger's saucer, leaving the gang to fall back to earth and land in Sunny City. The whole city celebration with all the Ant Pods destroyed as they have a parade and fireworks for the gang. During the credits, X2 and Veger are both stranded in space and both get into a brawl for the rest of the credits. After the Credits, Bruno Toad, Melvin, Priceless, Jerry, Lance, Ty, Egghead, and Keef steal the gang's rocket and blast off to Xoon, hinting that they're up to not good. World 1 - Yoshi's Grassland A simple grassland world, where Princess Peach is captured. The boss is the first encounter with Bowser. Advertisement World 2 - Sarasa Desert A desert-themed world, where Princess Daisy is captured. The first boss is Leader Conkdocrat and the second boss is Boom-Boom. World 3 - Tropical Forest/Tropical Ocean A forest and ocean-themed world, where Toad is captured. The first boss is Waddleking and the second boss is Master Jellybeam. Tropical Forest Tropical Ocean World 4 - Frozen Snowcap An ice-themed world, where Toadette is captured. The first boss is Emperor Morsikice and the second boss is Pom Pom. World 5 - Rock Crumble Canyon A mountain-themed world, where Wario is captured. The first boss is Baron Rexock and the second boss is Motley Bossblob. World 6 - Old Factory Land A factory-themed world, where Waluigi is captured. The first boss is King Fizzliater and he second boss is King Boo. World 7 - Dark Thunder Skies A cloud-themed world. The first boss is Czar Ty-Foon and the second boss is Army Hammer Bro.. World 8 - Koopa's Volcano A lava-themed world. The first boss is Kamek, the second boss is Bowser Jr. and the third boss is the second encounter with Bowser. World Bowser - Bowser's Giant Egg The Giant Golden Egg in posses of Bowser, that transforms into a dark Borser-like Egg. The first 4 bosses are Motley Bossblob, Army Hammer Bro, Kamek and Bowser Jr. and the final boss is a final encounter with Bowser. World Star - Rainbow Area The first bonus world, where Rosalina is captured. The boss is Dry Bowser. World Crown The final bonus world. It is the shortest world in the game, containing one main level (Champion's Road), a Boss level, and a Mystery House containing all the Mystery Boxes of the game (100 Green Stars). Returning Characters All the characters from the past games and anime appear in this game, as a great way to bring back old characters. *Jerry *Bruno Toad *Princess Priceless *Melvin The Firefly *Keef The Baboon *Egghead The Duck *Ty Wombat *Angela The Witch Doctor *Jackson Von Boogieman *Errol Zukalski *Lisa The Rabbit *Russ The Bust *Ian Drake *Tagdor *Princess Gina *BoBo *Chief Toot *Vance Grizz *Gnaffle *Ted Metal *Terrance The T-rex *Chomper The Shark *Yoga The Yeti *Carl The Clown *Norman The Knight *Scump *Qwak *Blobby *Sherrif R.O.B *Simon Ze Mole *Drunky The Ghost *Penelope The Possum *Mrs. Grammer *Mr. N *Kyra Kross *Steve The Prehistoric Sabretooth *Mrs. Tasia *Sargeant Booty *Bob The Mummy *Ben The Tiger *MORE CHARACTERS COMING SOON =New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure/Characters= Edit Comments024,705pages on this wiki < New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure Advertisement Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros.:_Extreme_Adventure/Characters# show Playable Characters When you unlock a character, the game works like Super Mario 3D World, where you can choose the characters freely. OBS: The Mii character have different outfitts at several levels, but loses them when gain a power-up. The Mii can choose to use only the normal suit: *At grassland levels, http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043059/fantendo/images/3/35/Fort_Icon.png, http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043114/fantendo/images/8/81/Castle_Icon.png, http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706042954/fantendo/images/0/05/Airship_Sprite.png and http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043004/fantendo/images/3/31/Bowser%27s_Castle_Sprite.png, the Mii uses normal suits. *At autumn forests, the Mii uses a beekeeper's costume. *At desert levels, the Mii uses a water bottle, sunglasses and a cape. *At beach levels, the Mii uses beach clothes. *At underwater levels, the Mii uses a scuba diving gear. *At snow levels, the Mii uses a ski clothing. *At cave levels, the Mii have a Pickaxe and crystals inside a backpack. *At jungle levels, te player uses a jungle suit. *At ghost levels, the Mii uses a Pumpkin Suit. *At mountain levels, the Mii uses a Rock Suit (similar to Rock Mario). *At factory levels, th Mii uses a hard hat. *At sky levels, the Mii gains wings (like Winged Yosh) *At space levels, the Mii uses a space suit. *At volcano levels, the Mii uses a Gas Mask. Advertisement Yoshi Types Normaly, the only Yoshi that appears inside an Egg adult is Green Yoshi. The others appears as Baby Yoshis and needs to eat 7 enemies to grow to a normal Yoshi and have his abilites improved a few. Shopkeepers *Toadsworth (W1) *Bee (WA) *Pianta (W3) *Whittle (WB) *Penguin (W4) *Jibberjay (W5) *Greenie (WD) *Bob-omb Buddy (WE) *Lakitu Buddy (W7) *Lubba (WF) Supporting Cast *Toad *Toadette *Rabbits *Yoshi (species) *Lumas *Gearmos Antagonists *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dry Bowser *Kamek *Koopalings =New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure/Power-Ups= Edit Comments024,787pages on this wiki < New Super Mario Bros.: Extreme Adventure New Power-Ups Old Power-Ups Yoshi Types Normaly, the only Yoshi that appears inside an Egg adult is Green Yoshi, although there is Baby Green Yoshi in the game. The others appears as Baby Yoshis and needs to eat 7 enemies to grow to a normal Yoshi. Both baby and adult Yoshis who have special abilities can use them, but ony the adult can do the flutter jump. Red Ants Red Ants who work for Professor X2 and Advisor Veger are making sure everyone on earth gets an Ant Pod. *Ant Soilder *Ant Grunt *Ant Stinkbug *Water Ant *Ant Maid *Ant Mantis *Zombie Ant *Ant Beetle *Ant Cicada *Fire Ant *Snow Ant *Ant Ceterian *Ant Balloon *Ant Charger *Ant Moskito *Ant Kaboom *Chameleant *Ant Saucer *Ant Frog *Ant Belcher *Ant Ballerina *Ant Missile *Ant Jumper *Ant Drilla: These ants have drills attached to their backs and can pop from the ground. *Ant Sub: These ants are in a mini-submarine and blast torpedos. *Ant Samauri: These female ants swing a sharp samauri sword. *Stone Ant: These prehistoric ants carry strong bones, and I mean, real bone clubs on their hand. *Ant Blaster: These short ants carry a huge bazooka. *Ant Penguin: These ants can slide on the floor with their tummies. *Ant Furnace: These ants are driving bionicle furnaces, watch out for their blazing breath. *MORE ENEMIES COMING Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros.:_Extreme_Adventure/Worlds# show 'World' 1 - Grassy Plains The grassland world with Peach's Castle. Advertisement 'World' A - Goldwood Forest The first secret world. It takes place in a large forest during autumn, making it greatly resemble the Gold Leaf Galaxy from SMG and Maple Treeway from MKW & MK7. This world is unlocked by finding the secret exit in 1-http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043114/fantendo/images/8/81/Castle_Icon.png 'World' 2 - Sand Desert The desert world. 'World' 3 - Subtropical Beach The beach world. 'World' B - Very Big Island The second secret world. It takes place in a large island with giant enemies and objects, making it greatly resemble the world 4 from SMB3. This world is unlocked by finding the secret exit in 3-http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043059/fantendo/images/3/35/Fort_Icon.png. 'World' 4 - Freezeflame Glacier & Volcano The snow world, with ice mountains, giant glaciers and a Volcano, where some levels are player inside. Freezeflame Glacier (I) Freezeflame Volcano Freezeflame Glacier (II) 'World' C - Crystaline Caves The third secret world. It takes place in a large cave next to Freezeflame Volcano, with lots of Crystals. This world is unlocked by finding the secret exit in 4-C. 'World' 5 - Poison Jungle The jungle world covered in poison. 'World' D - Horror Boneyard The fourth secret world. It takes place in a cemetery, with some mansions, bones and pumpkins This world is unlocked by finding the secret exit in 5-http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706042954/fantendo/images/0/05/Airship_Sprite.png 'World' 6 - Rock Canyon Mountains The mountanious world. 'World' E - Chermical Factory The fifth secret world. It takes place in a small and "opitional" factory ruled by Big Bob-omb. This is a secret world unlokced by finding the secret exit in 6-http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043114/fantendo/images/8/81/Castle_Icon.png 'World' 7 - Cloudway Sky The world is sky themed and contains many clouds and high cliffs. 'World' F - Super Galaxy The sixth secret world. It takes place in the space, with large references to SMG1 and SMG2. This world is unlocked by finding the secret exit in 7-http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130706043114/fantendo/images/8/81/Castle_Icon.png 'World' 8 - Bowser's Planet Coming Soon... Star World Coming Soon... Possesed These friendly folks are turned into brutish slaves by the Ant Pod. The only way to turn them to normal is to destroy the Ant Pod on their head. *Bam Bat: Bats that can fly around and drop bombs below. *Rolladillo: Armidillos that can curl into balls and try to run over you. *Blizzly Bear: Polar Bears that can blow freezing blizzards that freezes you and scratch chilly claws. *Drill Mole: Moles that can dig undergorund and throw bombs at you. *Rug Rat: Rats that can do a serious bite and do a tail whip. *Tubaphent: Elephants that can sling their trunks and blow you away with their loud Tuba's. *Rogue Bot: Robots that can shoot missles at you. *Flame Feline: Tigers that can lash out flames. *Skunk Tank: Skunks that can spray a paralyzing stink. *Turtle Tank: Turtles that can launch 5 bombs at once out of their shells. *Piggy Boom: Pigs that can do a belly flop on you. Don't go far away from them, or they'll do a piggy charge you have to dodge. *Mutansaurus: Dinosaurs that can crush you with their feet and swallow you whole(!) *Knight Mare: Robotic Knights have gone haywire with the Ant Pod and they can swing swords and defend themselves with their shields. *Spikey: Porcupines that can defend themselves with their quills and can scratch you. *Scorpain: Scorpians can snap claws and swing their deadly stinger. *Muscle Monkey: Gorillas have very strong muscles. Don't get to close, they'll knock your teeth out! Minions *Ant Grunts *Mud Blobs: These beings made of mud can lick you with their dirty tongues. *Lilmouths: These guys continue wrecking havoc in Black Water Stream. *Animechas: These mysterious sumurai soldiers lurke in the dark streets of Tikwando. *Fleas: These guys have been abandoned by Dr. Sakerine and start causing trouble in Duckleg's base. *Snowmen: These jolly good snowmen became hostile after Queen Icica got corrupted from her Ant Pod. *Magma Rocks: These creatures made of coal became hostile from Old King Coal's corruption from his Ant Pod. *Space Worms: These alien worms squirm through the gravity of space. *Deviliz: These crazy little devils are the protective servants of Lord Death and will protect their master at all costs. *Tin Cans: These robots made of junk are the servants of Veger and work in the junkyard. *Hermits: These mysterious masked creatures dwell in the deep underground of Xoon. *X2 Clones: These deformed clones of X2 guard the Red Ray. Bosses (Act 1) These bosses are the rulers of each island under the Ant Pod's control. Once you destroy the Ant Pod on their head, the rest of the Ant Pods will be destroyed with it. *Cynder and Robin *Queen Kaida *Queen Mudda *Queen Oceanica *President Konichiwa *Colenel Duckleg *Queen Icica *Old King Coal *Queen Moona *Death *Dib *Syphon Defenses Bosses (Act 2) These bosses are monsters that guard the Dark Iku Gems that X2 and Veger stole from Secton. When you get all of them back to Secton, she'll open a portal to the Space Station. *Flap Bat *Rolly Dillo *Grizicle *Thug Rat *Thumpaphent *Mecha-Smash *Infurno *Le Stench *Terrordactyl *Gold Metal *Goar Rilla *Professor X2 and Veger (Final Bosses) *Queen Crystina (Secret Boss) Gallery http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wii_Cover.JPGWii Coverhttp://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xbox_360_Cover.JPGXbox 360 Coverhttp://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:PS3_Cover.JPGPS3 Coverhttp://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wii_U_Cover.JPGWii U cover Allies *King Cheatsy *Dr. Tron *Hip and Hop *Mia *Queen Kaida *King Drogo *Queen Aleena *Queen Tyree *Advisor Peggio *Professor X2 *Grubber *Grounder *Coconuts *Gexy Gecko *Bigmouth Angler *Bully Bear *Dr. Sakerine Pasiku Lands *Crane Mountain: Home of the Pasiku Cranes until it was invaded by Zai Ling. *Runner Desert: Home of the Pasiku Road Runners where they have alot of space in the desert for their speed. *Swan Marsh: Home of the Pasiku Swans, where the famous Madame Nini has the best singing voice... until Mr. Pecten stole it for himself! *Pengtarctica: Home of the Pasiku Penguins, where Emporer Antarctico invades the kingdom and threatens the penguins to worship him. *Chickadee Forest: Home of the Pasiku Chickadees until Corvus attacked and locked away Dee. *Night Woods: Home of the Pasiku Night Penguins, where its always night but the Dark Iku outbreaks made the forest too scary with zombies and deadly plants. *Copper Canyon: Home of the Pasiku Coppers, until the villagers were kidnapped by Dark Emu's to work as slaves in their Dark Iku Mine. *Hen Farm: Home of the Pasiku Hens, where its a big market city until Rocky took over. Pasiku Warriors These are the leaders of pasiku colony who protect them from the Dark Ravens. *Master Grus: A Pasiku Crane who protects the Pasiku Crane colony. He is very good at kung fu. *Geo Cosix: A Pasiku Roadrunner who protects the Pasiku Roadrunner colony. He is the fastes warrior. *Madame Nini: A Pasiku Swan who protects the Pasiku Swan colony. She used to have a beautiful singing voice until it was (literally) stolen by Mr. Pecten. *Gentu: A Pasiku Penguin who protects the Pasiku Penguin colony. He is the fastest swimmer in the colony. *Dee: A Pasiku Chickadee who protects the Pasiku Chickadee. After getting captured by Corvus, Dee is hungery for revenge! *Kakapo: A Pasiku Night Parrot who protects the Pasiku Night Parrot colony. He never goes to sleep and shows no weakness. *Cooper: A Pasiku Copper who protects the Pasiku Copper colony. He is the head of the Copper Village. *Doodly: A Pasiku Rooster who protects the Pasiku Hen colony. He is the only rooster in the colony. Villains/Bosses *The Shadoworx: The Primary Antagonist of the game. He is a Dark Raven Sorceror who plans to get rid of all the Iku Energy in the Pasiku World so he use Dark Iku to destroy all worlds. *Zai Ling: A Dark Eagle who was sent to take over the Crane Mountain. He is very strong and powerful. *Apteryx Owen: A Dark Kiwi who is hired to build Dark Iku Siphons to siphon the Iku in the Pasiku World. Despite being a member of the orginization, he is very cowardly but has a strong sense of smell. *Mr. Pecten: A Dark Duck who is hired to hypnotis Red Ants to serve the Shadoworx. He has a deep love for music. *Emporer Arctico: A Dark Emporer Penguin who was sent to terrorize Pengtarctica. He threatens to send his pet seal Leppy if the small penguins don't worship him. *Alloy: A Dark Emu who captures all the Pasiku Coppers to work as slaves in his underground mine. *Corvus: A Dark Demon sent to capture the Pasiku Warriors. He has many dark tricks up his sleeve. He later betrays the Shadoworx and turns himself into an entity using King Cheatsy, but he gets destroyed by the SSFF. *Cheepee: A Dark Chick who is hired to destroy the SSFF. He is shown to have a very bad temper. *Captian M: A mysterious Mouse Villain who is hired to get the Pasiku Orbs before the SSFF does. *Gryph: A Dark Condor who is sent to terrorize Night Woods by summoning zombies. He seems to enjoy scaring people rather than eating dead animals. *Rocky: A Dark Chickenhawk who is sent to terrorize Hen Farm. He threatens to bake the Pasiku Hens into pies if they do not work as his servants. *Hirunda: A Dark Swallow who works as the Shadoworx's assistant. She is very loyal to her master. *Ultimate Corvus: The final boss. It is a fuse of the amulets, Corvus and King Cheatsy into a giant monster with spider legs, long arms, red claws, green body and a huge creepy mouse head. Mini Bosses *Dark Squid: A giant squid the SSFF fight in a large pool of Dark Iku. *Floating Fortress: A giant blimp with many cannons and turrets built by Owen. *Control Stereo: Mr. Pecton's huge stereo sends his hypnotic singing to the Red Ants. Be careful, the Stereo has a defense system. *Leppy: Emporer Arctico's pet leapord seal. He is a threat to the small penguins as Antarctic threatens to sick Leppy on them. *Dark Dragon: A dragon made of Dark Iku resides in it's cave. *TBA Possible Sequel It was confirmed that a "Skip and Sqak 5" is being developed. Namcom soon confirmed that Skip and Sqak 5 is soon in production after Kyo: The Dystopian Chronicles. The story will most likely involve the SSFF trying to search for Queen Tayree and Ignitus while something evil is on the threat.